


Кому пойдет зеленое платье?

by JellaMontel



Category: Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: New Republic Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-02-19
Updated: 2004-02-19
Packaged: 2018-01-11 06:40:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1169879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JellaMontel/pseuds/JellaMontel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Небольшая зарисовочка по мотивам "Звездных войн". Сцена, которой мог бы кончаться Episode V.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Кому пойдет зеленое платье?

**Author's Note:**

> ...Хэн сам не заметил, когда успел рассказать принцессе о том, что кореллианские невесты надевают зеленое платье...  
>  ...  
>  \- Как ты думаешь, - Лейя повернулась к Люку. - Мне пойдет зеленое платье?
> 
> Д.Глут, "Империя наносит ответный удар"  
>  (изд. "Эксмо", 2002)

Скайуокер обалдел. Какое еще платье? Они вообще-то Ландо и Чуви провожают. Принцессе бы о Соло думать сейчас надо - шансы найти и выручить его не так уж велики. Или о нем, о Люке - в конце концов кого она пришла проведать? А тут вдруг - платье. Ох уж эти женщины!  
Впрочем, Лейя глядела на него с любопытством и явно ждала ответа. Нет, все-таки неспроста она задала вопрос, зачем-то ей, наверное, это надо. Отогнав идею попробовать поискать, зачем именно надо, в мыслях принцессы, Люк отошел на шаг назад и принялся прикидывать, как Лейя будет выглядеть в зеленом.  
А какого оттенка зеленый? И какой фасон платья? Ох, ну зачем ему такое наказание, что, спросить больше некого было? Он же совершенно в тряпках не разбирается! Хотя... не в одежде дело, а в том, на кого она надета.  
\- Повернись-ка кругом.  
Принцесса послушно повернулась, глядя на Скайуокера со всевозрастающим интересом. Нет, пожалуй, все не так уж плохо - у него как раз полно времени, чтобы как следует ее рассмотреть и ответить. Особенно - рассмотреть.  
Выглядела Лейя великолепно. Со всех сторон. Что за вопрос, ей пойдет что угодно - от вечерних туалетов до штурмовых доспехов! Хотя нет, ее размера доспехов не делают, а в тех, что делают, она просто утонет. Впрочем, в данном случае это не принципиально.  
Но все-таки надо оценить толком. Ладно, будем считать платье таким же, как то, что сейчас на ней надето. А оттенок придется представлять. Эх, был бы здесь Хэн с его богатым воображением...  
Люк подумал немного и передвинул принцессу на середину комнаты, после чего продолжил осмотр. Лейя с недоумением наблюдала, как он обходит вокруг нее с невероятно сосредоточенным выражением лица, ни на секунду не отрывая взгляда.  
На редкость нетипичное для Скайуокера поведение. Что это с ним случилось? Принцесса забеспокоилась. На Беспине Люку крепко досталось, да и на Хоте ему пришлось идти в бой прямо из реанимации. И не один раз он с тех пор головой ударился... Наконец она не выдержала.  
\- Люк?  
\- Подожди. - отмахнулся он, - Я думаю. - Вообще-то, ни о чем он не думал. Просто любовался принцессой, раз уж была такая замечательная возможность. На Лейю он мог глядеть бесконечно - точеная фигурка, аристократическая поза, безупречно уложенная прическа... - в ней не было ни одного изъяна, как в изысканном произведении искусства.  
Произведение искусства в это время пребывало в полнейшем недоумении. Но пока что решило подождать. Надолго терпения прицессы все-таки не хватило.  
\- И сколько же мне ждать? - Видимой реакции на ее вопрос не последовало. Лейя повысила голос. - Люк?! Люк!!!  
Тут Скайуокер сообразил, что все в комнате внимательно смотрят на него. Ц-3ПО - с беспокойством, Р2 - вроде бы тоже; выражение лица принцессы было сложноописуемым . А 2-1Б и вовсе навострил манипуляторы, держит наготове инъектор. Ну да, он же так и не ответил, до сих пор на Лейю пялится. И наверное, с на редкость глупым видом.  
Люк покраснел и начал срочно вспоминать, о чем же его спрашивали. Ах да, платье. Ну, с этим все было ясно с самого начала.  
\- Ага.  
\- Что "ага"? - не поняла Лейя. - Люк, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь?  
\- Ага, в смысле да, пойдет. - Скайуокер проигнорировал вторую часть ее вопроса.  
Кажется, принцесса этого не поняла.  
\- Что пойдет? Кому пойдет? - Принцесса всерьез заволновалась и, кажется, начала немного злиться. - Ты в своем уме?  
\- Ты спросила, пойдет ли тебе зеленое платье. Я и отвечаю - да.  
\- Я успела забыть, что я спрашивала! - возмутилась Лейя, - Ты что же, все это время думал?  
\- Да! То есть нет. - Люк почувствовал, что снова краснеет, но вместо этого неожиданно выдал, - Я не думал, я засмотрелся!  
На этот раз покраснела принцесса.

 

2004 (c) Jella Montel


End file.
